TF2 Scout/Jan mathew dagdagan
Scout (Infiltrator) 90CP The youngest of eight boys from the south side of Boston, the Scout learned early how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance, so the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Passives *Runnin’ circles around ya’ ** 25% chance to gain an extra turn when an enemy attacks. **Can only gain one bonus turn per round. *I'm not even Winded **Immune to Winded, Off-balanced and Exhausted Attacks Level 1 – Point-Blank Scattergun *One enemy **Ranged Gun **90 – 105 Damage **(Enemy) Lock-on - next single-target attack does more damage **(Enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% Level 2 – BONK! *Multi-function - can be used to perform multiple different actions *All attacks have individual Two round Cooldowns *Aluminum Bat **2 Hits **Melee **30 – 40 Damage per hit / 60 – 80 Total Damage **(Self) Batter up! – 20% chance to dodge and counter melee attacks **(All Allies) Agile - Evasion increased by 25% **(Enemy) Pressure points - causes either Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy, or Slowed **(Enemy) Wide-Open - taking extra damage from melee attacks * Sandman ** 2 Hits ** Ranged Melee ** 30 – 40 Damage per hit / 60 – 80 Total Damage ** (Self) Batter up! – 20% chance to dodge and counter melee attacks ** (All Allies) Focused - Accuracy increased by 25% ** (Enemy) Stun (60% chance) ** (Enemy) Staggered – Removes most avoidance effects ** (Enemy) Hobbled - Attacks cannot be stealthy * Candy Cane **2 Hits **Melee **30 – 40 Damage per hit / 60 – 80 Total Damage **(Self) Batter up! – 20% chance to dodge and counter melee attacks **(All Allies) Fortified - Defense increased by 25% **(All Allies) Health pack – Heals a small amount of health **(All Allies) Toe-to-Toe – The next melee attack does extra damage **(All Allies) Energize - Restores stamina when used *Sun-on-a-Stick **2 Hits **Melee **25 – 35 Damage per hit / 50 – 70 Total Damage **(Self) Batter up! – 20% chance to dodge and counter melee attacks **(All Allies) Strengthened – Attack Strengthened **(Special) Combustible – Guaranteed crit against Burning Targets **(Special) Deadly Crits - Deals extra damage on Critical Hits **(Special) Exploits Burning - Does extra damage to burning targets. Level 6 – Pistol Barrage *All enemies *12 Hits *Gun Ranged *12 – 15 Damage per hit / 144 – 180 Total Damage *2 Round Cooldown *(Enemy) Disadvantage – Causes a debuff depending on the enemy's class: **Infiltrators get Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks **Generalists get Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion **Tacticians get Exhausted - cannot take extra turns, and Quick Actions become normal actions **Blasters get Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit **Bruisers get Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects **Scrappers get Winded - cannot perform follow-up attacks Level 9 – Home Run *One enemy *Melee *4 Round cooldown *(Special) Finest Hour – Deals extra damage when Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, or Agile *(Special) Boon Buster - Deals increased damage against targets with Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Shield, or Regen effects *(Special) Deadly Crits - Deals extra damage on Critical Hits *(Special) Exploit Opportunity *(Special) Paragon Exploiter *(Special) Brutal Strike *(Special) Full Round Action Batter Up! counter - I'm a Force of Nature *2 Hits *Melee *30 – 40 Damage per hit / 60 – 80 Total Damage *(Enemy) Opportunist Alt. Suits Special Delivery Set= Special Delivery Set (Infiltrator 32CP or Tactician 45CP) * Special Delivery ** All Allies restore a small amount of HP every time an enemy is KO'd * Ability Changes ** "Point-Blank Scattergun" -> "Shortstop" *** One enemy, Ranged Gun, 4 hits *** 24 - 48 Damage per Hit / 96 - 192 Total Damage *** (Enemy) Lock-on *** (Enemy) Pressure Points ** "Pistol Barrage" -> "Mad Milk" *** All, Buff Debuff, 2 Round Cooldown *** Subtle *** (Allies) Resist Burning *** (Allies) Resist Chilled *** (Allies) Mad for Milk - Attacking or Being attacked by an enemy drenched in Mad Milk will restore Health and Stamina *** (Enemies) Waterlogged *** (Enemies) Mad Milk - Drenched in Spoiled Milk or something... ** Adds "Holy Mackerel" to "BONK!" *** One enemy, Melee, 2 Hits, 2 Round Cooldown *** 30 - 40 Damage per Hit / 60 - 80 Total Damage *** (Self) Batter Up! *** (Allies) Rising Up *** (Enemy) Rabies |-|#1 Fan Set= #1 Fan Set (Infiltrator 45CP or Tactician 54CP) * Bonk Boy ** Gain 10% Hype every turn * Hype ** Gain X chance to gain an extra turn where X=Hype Percentage / 2 * Ability Changes ** "Point-Blank Scattergun" -> "Soda Popper" *** One enemy, Ranged Gun, 2 Hits *** 24 - 48 Damage per Hit / 96 - 192 Total Damage *** (Enemy) Lock-on *** (Enemy) Pressure Points *** (Self) 20% Hype ** "Pistol Barrage" -> "Winger Barrage" *** All Enemies, Ranged Gun, 5 Hits, 2 Round Cooldown *** 30 - 40 Damage per Hit / 150 - 200 Total Damage *** (Self) 10% Hype *** (Enemies) Disadvantage ** Adds "Atomizer" to "BONK!" *** One enemy, Melee, 2 Hits, 2 Round Cooldown *** 24 - 32 Damage per Hit / 48 - 64 Total Damage *** (Self) Batter Up! *** (Self) Triple Jump - Increases Evasion (15% per stack, stacks up to 5 times) *** (Allies) Rising Up *** (Enemy) Brittle Armor ** "Home Run" -> "Atomic Home Run" *** Adds "Full Hype" and "Atomic Punch" *** Full Hype - Consumes all stacks of Hype to Deal Extra Damage (10% Damage increase per 10% Hype) *** Atomic Punch - Consumes all stacks of Triple Jump to Deal Extra Damage (20% Damage per stack) |-|Public Enemy Set= Public Enemy Set (Infiltrator 35 CP or Scrapper 50 CP) * Fed-Fighter ** Immune to Evasion reduction (The Debuffs will be shown but will not affect the Evasion of Scout) * Baby Face Boost ** Increases Evasion by 15% Percent ** Stacks up to 10 Times * Ability Changes ** "Point-Blank Scattergun" -> "Baby Face Blaster" *** One enemy, Ranged Gun *** 90 - 105 Damage *** (Enemy) Lock-on *** (Enemy) Pressure Points *** (Self) Baby Face Boost X2 ** "Pistol Barrage" -> "Pretty Boy Barrage" *** All Enemies, Ranged Gun, 10 Hits, 2 Round Cooldown *** 13 - 17 Damage per Hit / 130 - 170 Total Damage *** (Self) Baby Face Boost *** (Allies) Epiphany *** (Enemies) Disadvantage ** "Home Run" -> "Dillinger's Home Run" *** Adds "Speed Hit" *** Speed Hit - Consumes all stacks of Baby Face boost to Deal Extra Damage (15% Damage per stack) E-ISO Running E-ISO *Un-''Freakin'-''Touchable **All BONK! attacks give Scout a stack of Quickness and becomes Stealthy **Home Run becomes a Charging Attack **Consumes one stack of Quickness to counter attacks (Stacks with Batter Up! and Infiltrator Class Bonus) *Second Beating (Quickness Counter) **Unarmed Melee **4 Hits **(Enemy) Combo Setup **(Enemy) Pain Train A-ISO Quick Strikes A-ISO (Scout) *Attack Augmented: BONK! **All BONK! attacks become Quick Actions but gains a shared One round cooldown Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Male Category:Infiltrators